Izzy’s Stay With Granny
by Hamza9236
Summary: Izzy is now on summer break after College, and is now staying with her Granny, who makes really delicious foods. What could possibly go wrong, or right?


**V: This is another one I've thought of. This isn't as mature rated as the other one, so I put it in T. It may be a bit mature, but it's not something teens can't handle. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Izzy's Stay With Granny

Izzy was a recent high school graduate. She decided that she would spend the summer with her grandmother before she started college. She was 19 years old with long brown hair, which was still covered up by her bandanna, and was relatively thin with the only exception being her breasts. On her first day off she came into the house.

Her grandma was a sweet old lady that was around her mid 60's. She was outside knitting some random stuff on her porch, enjoying the warm summer. She smiled a bit as she saw Izzy's car driving in front of the house. Once Izzy parked the car, he grandmother soon stood up and walked towards the car.

"Hi granny!" Izzy said. "I'm so happy to see you!" Granny smiled at her youthful granddaughter. "Hello sweetie, I'm so happy you came for a visit," Granny said.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Oh, I know this seems like a random question but do you have anything to eat? I haven't had anything to eat for hours," Izzy said. "Of course, I always have some food ready for my favorite granddaughter," Granny said as she pinched Izzy's cheeks. Granny felt nothing but skin and bone on Izzy's face. "You poor thing, you're far too skinny since the last time I saw you," Granny said.

"Well, I guess. I thought that I would be more popular with the boys if I was thinner, but it turns out that most boys really only liked me because of my breasts. Nothing else really exited them. Maybe I AM just a little too thin," Izzy said while feeling out her thin body. "Don't worry sweetie, I promise I'll give you a lovely body by the end of summer," Granny said as she opened the front door. "Come inside, I have some cookies and slices of cake you can eat as light snacks," she said.

Izzy and Granny walked in and Izzy sat at the kitchen table waiting for her snack. Soon, Granny brought in a tray full of warm cookies and placed it on the table. "Here you go Izzy, your favorite," Granny said. She smiled at Izzy as she went back into the kitchen. Izzy started to nibble the cookies. It was full of flavor and Izzy enjoyed each bite she took.

"So, what made you want to stay here for the whole summer sweetie?" Granny asked. "Well, College is very far away. I know that I won't be able to *munch* see you for a long while once I get started. So I figured I would come here and spend the summer with you before all that started," Izzy explained. "Well, I really appreciate you coming," Granny said as she placed another tray of cookies beside the first one.

"I hope I'm not overwhelming you with these cookies." "No it's fine. Like I said, I haven't eaten anything in hours," Izzy explained as she finished the first tray and moved on to the second. "Okay sweetie, just tell me if you're feeling full. I have a lot cookies that I baked just for you," Granny said.

Izzy sat at the table and continued to eat cookies. Each one was packed with more flavor than the next and were very enticing. In just a few minutes Izzy finished the second tray. Izzy's tiny belly had pushed out from the cookies a bit. But she oddly wasn't full just yet.

"Still have some room for cake?" Granny asked. She had come back holding a large chocolate cake. "Oh my, you're really were hungry, weren't you?" Granny said. "Well since you made it, I don't wanna ruin it. Ok, I'll have some cake," Izzy said. "That's good to hear," Granny said as she patted Izzy's stomach. "You're still too skinny, so it's ok to indulge," Izzy started to eat away at the cake. She worked away at one slice at a time.

"I remember you being a gluttonous little girl when you were younger," Granny said, remembering the good old days. "Well, your cooking is so good. It's hard to say no to your food.*stuff*" Izzy acknowledged with some cake in her mouth.

Izzy finished most of the cake and patted her stomach. "Okay, I think I'm finally full," Izzy said. "Are you sure you don't want more cake or cookies sweetie?" Granny asked as she put two more trays of cookies and cakes on the table. Not able to say no to Granny, Izzy said this."Well, I guess some more wouldn't hurt." Izzy tucked into the sweets proper, eating them faster than earlier. Izzy continued to fill out little by little as she ate more and more. "I'm gonna take a little break from cooking for now. I ain't as youthful as I used to be" Granny said as she sat down beside Izzy.

Izzy swallowed another slab of cake and then shoved two more cookies in. "How is your food so good granny?" Izzy asked hastily. "Well, I just love cooking sweetie. I'm just happy for anyone to enjoy my food, but especially my sweets," Granny explained. "Well I certainly am granny," Izzy said as she polished off another tray of cookies then went on to eat away at another cake.

After a few minutes, Izzy's belly was beyond stuffed, and had stretched with every slice of cake or cookie that Izzy ate. Eventually she finished everything on the table. "Oh man that was good," Izzy huffed. "I have a good feeling that you're really going to enjoy the next few months here. You'll be a different girl once you go back to college," Granny said. "I guess so. Especially if that's what you call a light snack," Izzy joked. "It helps that you can't say no to my yummy sweets," Granny said. "It's too good to pass up," Izzy huffed.

"I'm feeling kinda tired from the trip. I think I'm gonna take a nap," Izzy said. "Alright, I'll call you for dinner if you are still asleep." Izzy got up with a newly formed swollen belly and walked over to the guest room to drop off her stuff. She collapsed on the bed and took a nap. Izzy slept for a couple hours.

While she slept, she dreamed of being utterly enormous from granny's food. The idea of getting fatter and fatter scared her at first, but then she remembered that would mean she would have all that delicious food. She wouldn't have to worry about school. She would probably be pampered and fed to her heart's content. She woke up later with her new belly growling.

There was something in the air, a warm and tasty smell from outside of Izzy's room. Izzy walked out of her room to the dining room to find several dishes of food prepared just for her. "Oh, I see you're awake. Sorry if I made too much, I just thought you'd be too hungry when you wake up," Granny explained. "Oh it's fine. You're right, I am strangely hungry. What should I have first?" Izzy asked as she sat down. "Well, I made some cheese burgers, french fries, chicken nuggets, and for desert, different flavors of pies. Oh, and be sure to let me know if you want more of anything," Granny explained.

Izzy started eating the burgers and fries. Both were covered with cheese and the burgers had three patties. "Oh god these are good! *gulp*" Izzy exclaimed. "I remember how you used to love eating McDonald'a every day when you visited me as a kid. So, I tried my best to be one step ahead of McDonald's," Granny explained. "Big Macs have nothing on these!" Izzy said. She finished off another burger and focused her attention on the chicken nuggets. They were an explosion of flavor in Izzy's mouth.

"So good!" Izzy moaned. She shoved two at a time in. Soon after Izzy lifted up the rest of the bowl so all the nuggets would fall directly into her mouth. Her belly bulged out and her ass grew. "Can you make me more nuggets while I finish off the burgers?" *burrp* Izzy asked. Granny gave a nod and smiled at Izzy. "I would be glad to make more food sweetie. Why wouldn't I cook more food?"

Izzy was too busy stuffing burgers in her mouth to respond. "So good!" Izzy moaned again. Eventually she finished the burgers and fries. Then she turned her attention to the pies and buried her face in one of them. She now had lost most of her reserves and her manners.

"More burgers too while you're at it!" Izzy demanded. "Such a greedy little girl" Granny giggled as she headed into the kitchen. She started cooking more burgers and nuggets for Izzy to enjoy.

Izzy had finished her fifth pie before she cleaned her face off. Then she buried her face in another. Sam exclaimed "Mmm, chocolate pie! My favorite!" Granny came in with more burgers and nuggets for Izzy to eat. "Oh my, already on your sixth pie? You are quite a messy girl," Granny said. "It's just so good. I just have to take it in as fast as possible!" Izzy exclaimed.

Izzy finished pie number six and got started on the new burgers and nuggets. Izzy even put some of the nuggets inside the burgers just to mix up the tastes.

Suddenly, Izzy's shirt unbuttoned from the top. Her breasts had grown and had pushed against her shirt. Izzy eventually finished all the burgers and nuggets, devoured the last pie, and sat back with a big full belly. Her face was covered in food stains.

"So much... but so good," Izy moaned. "You've grown so much, all in one day too. I'm really glad to have such a gluttonous granddaughter!" Granny said. "*Huff* Well, it's your food. It's so divine. I could eat it forever if I couldn't get full," Izzy muttered. She then perked up and asked "Hey, tomorrow can I just have sweets for breakfast? Pastries, cookies, cakes, candy, the works?" Izzy asked.

"Sure thing, like I said sweetie, I love to cook. So sweets for breakfast is a wonderful idea," Granny said.

Izzy got up, hugged granny, then walked to bed and passed out. The next day the smell of sweets filled the air and woke up Izzy. Her newly developed belly rumbled with hunger. "Oh Izzy, I finished your breakfast!" Her grandmother said from the other room."I hope I made what you wanted!" Granny said. Izzy walked into the room. Her thighs were larger than before but still didn't quite rub together when she walked. Her belly stuck out of her jamies and her ass was well defined in her pajama pants. She looked at the plates of sweets on the table and she drooled. "Yes, this is exactly what I pictured."

There were multiple cakes, pies, and cookies on the table. There was a pile of gummy candy with a massive gummy bear in the middle. And of course it was served with a gallon of chocolate milk.

Izzy sat down and immediately started eating cookies with glee. "I'm still cooking some more sweets, so try not get too full fast. I'm making the biggest cheesecake you've ever seen!" Granny exclaimed. "Ok, granny," Izzy said. Within a few minutes she polished off the cookies and started stuffing slabs of various cakes into her maw. Her pajamas were beginning to feel the strain of her developing bulk and the chair she was sitting on start to groan bit from her growing weight.

"I didn't know what were your favorite flavors, so I cooked any cake recipe I could find from the internet that I thought would seem tasty for you." Granny explained. "I love them all! Best...breakfast...ever!" Izzy yelled. Izzy started chugging the gallon container of chocolate milk. Some went down her shirt, but she didn't care. Afterwards Izzy went back to eating more cakes. "Chocolate..*chomp, lemon *guzzle, white buttermilk *munch* love it!" Izzy was switching between cakes to eat. "God I love cake!" Izzy yelled as she burped.

Granny put more cakes on the table, each one seemed bigger than the last. "I'm glad to hear that sweetie, I have more cakes ready once you start running low," Granny said.

Izzy shifted her attention to the gummies. She started shoving handfuls of various gummi treats into her maw. "Who says you shouldn't have candy in the morning? Not me! *shove* No way!" Izzy exclaimed. Izzy grabbed the giant gummy bear and forced it all into her maw. The bear alone made her belly bulge outward and downward. Izzy patted her swollen belly. "Ooh, that was a big one. Oh well, more cakes!" Izzy started devouring the new larger cakes.

Her whole body puffed out more and more with every cake she inhaled. Her pajama pants started tearing up showing off her tight pink panties. "I guess I should stitch together those torn up pants," Izzy said. "After breakfast! I'm still *guzzle* hungry!" Izzy swallowed the last of the cakes and got to work on the pies. There were more flavors this time, giving more pies for Izzy to bury her face in. "Hope that cheesecake is ready soon."

"I think it's should be done in few more minutes. Just enjoy the pies for the meantime!" Granny said. "Okay." *guzzle* Izzy slowed down her eating and savored every slice of pie she shoved in her face. "God, I could eat these forever." *burrp* Izzy's pants tore up more and more as more cellulite was packed in her thighs. Izzy's appetite and size was beginning to get out of hand. She showed absolutely no reserve in devouring everything that was put in front of her. All of her clothes stretched very far and more fat was seeping out.

"Hmm I really should knit some XXL clothes for you, but I guess you'll just outgrow them. You're really leaving no crumbs on the table," Granny said. "I don't want to waste *gulp* a single *burp* bit of your food! It's divine!"Izzy moaned. Izzy continued to eat away at the pies while talking and waiting for the cake."You know, you'll become too fat to even stand up at this rate. You won't be able to go to college as a massive blob!" Granny said with a sly smile. "*burrp* Who cares!? I was gonna put on some weight there anyway. But as long as it's YOUR food, I don't care how big I get at this point. Heck! You can just blow my college savings and scholarships on MORE FOOD!" Izzy declared with a tone of insatiability.

"Really sweetie? You really want to become big blobby girl from your old granny's cooking? Well, I guess I could help you become bigger," Granny said pretending to be hesitant. "Great! Now how's that cake coming? I'm almost out of *guzzle* food here!" Izzy said.

Soon Granny brought out 2 huge cakes, one being a large cheese cake, and other being a towering wedding cake. "Okay sweetie, these are the last cakes I can bake for breakfast," Granny said. Izzy got out of her chair and heaved her new mass over to the wedding cake and starting shoveling large slabs in.

"So...much...cake...must eat it all!" Izzy moaned loudly. "I was planning to bake larger cake when you get married one day, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to bake wedding cake early," Granny explained. "Well, I'm not gonna complain!" Izzy said.

Izzy forced more and more cake down her throat, eventually finishing off the wedding cake and almost immediately moved onto the other one after sitting back down in her chair.

Izzy's chair was starting to give out to her size. The sounds of cracking could be heard as Izzy's mass expanded. "Gotta finish this before I fall," Izzy shoved in larger slabs of cheesecake at a faster pace. She barely chewed anything she shoved in her fat face. She just swallowed most slabs whole. Soon, the chair finally gave way, snapping from the pressure of the weight of Izzy's huge ass.

"Uh sweetie, you didn't hurt your rump did you?" Granny asked. "Nope. I guess my butt's too soft to get hurt. Hate to ask, but can you feed me the rest of the cake?" Sam asked with sincere eyes and a watery maw. "Of course sweetie, especially for my favorite granddaughter," Granny said as she slowly stuffed the remaining cake in Izzy's fat mouth.

After the last of the cake was fed to her, Izzy just sat on the floor, very full and much fatter. Her thighs destroyed her pajama pants completely and were very chunky. Her belly descended slightly. Her face was fatter and she had grown a tiny second chin. And her boobs grew significantly larger, causing her top to strain at the seems. She heaved herself up. "I'm going to my room for a post breakfast nap. Let me know when's lunch. Ok?" Izzy asked. "Alright," Granny said.

Izzy went to her room, stripped down the remainder of her clothes to let her mass free. She felt her breasts and started to massage them. "God my boobs are big! But I want them bigger, I want it all so much bigger! Granny's food is so good and fattening!" Izzy moaned. She lied on the bed and started touching herself to her own gluttonous thoughts.

A few weeks passed since Izzy accepted gaining weight. Since then, the portions of food kept increasing and Izzy kept growing. She now was completely immobile and couldn't leave the bedroom. Granny had to install a food chute, which transferred everything she made into Izzy's maw through a tube. But soon that one tube turned into three, as Izzy's appetite outpaced the one tube. Izzy's massive belly kept expanding and took up more and more of her room. Her breasts were massive and hung to her sides. As time passed, Izzy's became more spoiled and demanded more food all of the time. But Granny didn't mind the demand so much as she now uses large tankers of lard and mixes them together with all kinds of sweets she makes.

Granny was in the middle of making some more cakes for Izzy's when suddenly there was pinging sound coming from Izzy's phone, which Granny kept with her so Izzy's wouldn't be distracted from her eating too often.

"Oh sweetie, I think somebody's' trying to contact you," Granny said. "Put it on speaker, ugh why can't people just respect my eating time? *guzzle*" Sam said. On the other end of the line was Izzy's boyfriend, Jake. She was also familiar with Granny's cooking. "Izzy, are you there?" Jake asked worryingly. "Oh hello dearie, I barely recognized your voice," Granny replied before Izzy. Izzy chimed in "Oh hi Jake, what's *burrp* up?" Jake let out a sigh of relief from her girlfriend's voice. "Oh thank goodness, you made it to your grandmother's house safely. I thought something bad happened when you weren't replying to my calls," Jake explained. "Oh sorry. I was a little...preoccupied. *guzzle*" Izzy said with a smirk across her fat face. Right with Jake was Izzy's mother as well

"It sounds like you're having a large feast, but you're still doing your exercises, right Izzy?" Izzy's mother asked. "Yeah... I'm getting in some movement," Izzy said slyly. Izzy wasn't technically wrong. She did move her arms every now and then to eat food when she wasn't being fed by a tube. But now her movement consists mostly of her fat jiggling.

"Well, I'd thought I'd ask. You know how granny can be sometimes. Sometimes she puts a little too much out," Izzy's mother said, obviously unaware that her daughter was not only a massive blob, but that Izzy swallowed an entire lard cake as her mother said that. Suddenly Granny chimed in.

"You know sweetie, Izzy has really been enjoying the sweets I baked for her. I can send you some food for to enjoy too if you want, as well as Jake," Granny said. "Oh, well maybe just a couple of sweets. But not too much. You made me pretty chubby as a kid. It was too good. Be sure not to give her too much ok?" Izzy's mom insisted. "Oh you weren't that fat," Granny retorted.

That was not true at all. Izzy's mom was morbidly obese throughout most of her adolescence. It wasn't until college where she got her life back together and lost weight so she could be relatively thin. However, Izzy's mom still had extremely large thighs and the size of her stomach never got smaller. "Anyways, don't overdo it. And don't send me too much. If I want more, maybe I'll ask. Make sure she gets some carrots or something every day ok?" Izzy's mom pleaded. "Don't worry, she's eating plenty of carrots," Granny said as she plugged the carrot cake flavor lard vat into one of Izzy's feeding tubes. Suddenly, a torrent of delicious lard flowed into Izzy's open maw. But Izzy's kept her composure to play along with Granny's lie.

"Mmm, yup! I'm having so many carrots right now! Can't get enough of them. You don't need to worry about a thing Mom!" Izzy said before getting cut off by the irresistible taste of the carrot cake lard.

"Okay sweetie, just don't end up like me when I was your age. I couldn't stop eating mom's cooking, even when I tried to," Izzy's mom said. "Ok. I'll keep that in mind. Bye mom!" Izzy said before Granny hung up the phone. "Alright, more extra large lard cakes. And hurry. I'm not even half full!" Izzy declared with a mouthful of food. "You think your mother and boyfriend will like hot fudge lard or cheesecake?" Granny asked sincerely. "Why decide? Send them the cheese cake with the hot fudge lard as a frosting. That woman doesn't remember how amazing and irresistible your food is. Jake will probably love it so send it to his home too! Give them all you got. But me first." *guzzle* Izzy explained.

"Okay Izzy, but you're eating from 3 pipes at once. Aren't you feeling a little overwhelmed?" Granny asked. "No. It tastes awesome having all these flavors and foods flowing in! If anything, I've gotten so used to the *swallow* speed that I can talk with no problems!" Izzy said. She took a moment and closed her eyes so she could concentrate on taking in more food. Suddenly her eyes opened up and she exclaimed "In fact, set up two more! I wanna take more in!"

"Okay, but it may take few minutes to set everything up . I just don't know how much more you can grow with all this fat taking up the room!" Granny said as she pointed out Sam's mass taking up more of the floor of her room. "I know you'll think of something. I just need MORE!" Izzy exclaimed. Suddenly, Izzy's mass fell a few inches, her fat had collapsed the bed, reached the walls, and started growing upwards. "I know I will sweetie, but I'm just worried you'll get too tight in this room. You're growing so big for a college girl!" Granny pointed out "Then I'll just grow out. Most of this house is just empty space anyway. So I'll just take it up. Now hurry it up! I'm craving more food!" Izzy replied in frustration.

Granny was not actually concerned, she was just testing Izzy's commitment to getting fatter, and how desperate she is to getting fatter."Good. Now leave me be. I have lard to eat." Izzy redoubled her efforts to take in as much food as possible from the tubes. She sucked on them so the lard would flow into her mass faster. "Lard is so good. I want more, more, MORE!" Izzy moaned. Her mass started to warp the walls of her room as her face sank slowly.

During the next few weeks, granny hired some workers to expand the house and help her keep Izzy well fed. More tubes were installed to satisfy her appetite. Her arms, legs and head lost what little strength and shape they retained and were completely helpless and immobile. Her thighs, though no longer visible, were thicker than most trees. Her belly spread out around her and had many lovehandles. And her massive breasts were messy and massive. All Izzy could do as she grew was eat and talk.

Meanwhile, Granny had been getting call after call from her daughter and Jake asking for more lard based sweets. The first batch she sent Jake's mom ignited her old appetite, as well as ignited a new one for Jake. Granny giggled to herself, thinking she might have gone too far. But then she shrugged it off, sent them both more sweets and went back to check up on Jake. "Oops. I think your mother and boyfriend have already gotten immobile sweetie," Granny chuckled.

Between her gulping and swallowing, Izzy managed to utter "Good. I say keep *guzzle* sending them more. She understands how irresistible your *burrp* food is. Now none of us want it to stop. EVER!" Izzy replied before falling back to submitting to now ten feeding pipes.

"You're like huge ocean lard HONEY. I can't even find your feet anymore!" Granny said. "I can't even feel them. They were encased by my leg sacks a while back. It's such a turn on getting fatter and fatter. I just wanna be an unfeeling eating machine whose only concern is your food!" Izzu said with a crazed look on her fat face. "Hey, why don't we check up on Mom and Jake?" Izzy suggested.

Granny grabbed her phone and called Izzy's mom. The phone picked up, all that could be heard on the other end was munching and burping. "Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" Granny asked. "Oh fine *munch* I'm just enjoying some...uh...buttered lard cookies you sent me!" Izzy's mom replied hastily before shoving some lard cookies into her maw.

Izzy's Mom was totally pinned down to her bed. She took up most of it with her flabby rolls and ate all manner of food that was delivered to her, which was every couple weeks at first, but then it escalated to practically every day. "How's Izzy?" Izzy's mom asked.

"She eating quite healthy sweetie, just like you asked. She's uh, just laying down to let some food digest," Granny replied. "Oh that's *guzzle* good. Uh, that next shipment should be coming in soon right? I'm starting to run low," Izzy's mom asked desperately as she stuffed more cookies in her maw.

Despite "running low", Izzy's mom still had at least a dozen more boxes of sweets to go through before she was actually out of sweets from Granny to eat. "I missed your cooking so much. I'm sorry I got upset before. Just please keep sending me things" Izzy's mom pleaded. "Don't worry, it's no problem sweetie, it's just that you forgot how yummy my cooking was!" Granny said. "Yeah. Anyway, just keep taking care of Izzy. She seems to enjoy her time with you *munch*." Izzy's mom said.

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell could be heard in the background. "Oh that must be the new delivery. Thanks again and I'll talk to you soon!" Izzy's mom said quickly before hanging up. "Seems like she's enjoying herself," Izzy said. "Yup, my cooking is just hard to resist. She'll probably need to be fed by tubes at some point!" Granny laughed. "Probably. Speaking of tubes, can you turn these ten up? It's not flowing in fast enough," Izzy said before she closed her eyes and focused on feeding from her various lard tubes. "Now let's call Jake!"

Over the next few of weeks, some big changes took place. First, Izzy's expanding mass took up too much of Granny's house, so she was moved out to Granny's ranch so she would have more room to grow outward. No longer feeling restricted by the size of the house, she doubled her size and her food intake.

Izzy's Mom was now being fed by several tubes and started filling up her bedroom. Her belly was where most of the fat went, but her arms and legs were still so fat that they were rendered useless. Same with Jake in his own house.

All of them couldn't stop eating Granny's food, they wanted more and more of it all the time. Izzy's mass sat against a barn as it wobbled and expanded with every gallon of lard Izzy took in. "So good! Need more!" *guzzle* Izzy moaned under a torrent of lard and food flowing into her maw. Recently, a lot of her weight gain has gone directly to her belly and breasts.

They were massive melons that sagged to her sides and spread out along the ground next to her. But her belly still spread out several meters and her face was completely gone. All that remained was the black hole that was Izzy's maw. She was as she wanted to be, just a mindless feeding machine.

And as for Granny, she kept working with her various chefs to keep Izzy, her mother, and Jake well fed. "I'm so lucky to have family with such large appetites!" Granny said.

**V: Yeah, there ya go! Another one for y'all! Hope you enjoyed and see y'all later!**


End file.
